Ne me regarde pas
by Unwound-Future
Summary: [UA] Sasori Akasuna, instituteur de 35 ans dans un petit orphelinat, cache un terrible secret: la nuit, il laisse libre cours à sa folie et commet des meurtres atroces. Ce serial killer s'en prend exclusivement aux jeunes prostitués. Un soir, il est surpris par Deidara, un jeune gigolo qui lui propose un marché: son silence contre sa libération de la maison close où il est enfermé.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Sasori , Deidara et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. ( boude)**

* * *

\- Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 8 semaines à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)

\- Attention ! L'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle est issu de l'excellent yaoi " Boy's Next Door" de Kaori Yuki

\- Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordu. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès.

\- Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)

\- Dernière précision :

* En italique : Pensées de Deidara

* En gras : Pensées de Sasori

* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique

Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_NE ME REGARDE PAS_**

Prologue:

* * *

_Si tu pouvais me tuer pour m'aimer à tout jamais... Ce serait le bonheur._

* * *

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. En tout, cinq coups ont été donné à la porte avant qu'elle ne soit enfoncée.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Hé, toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Les deux hommes qui venaient de défoncer la porte regardèrent le sanglant spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux. Un homme aux cheveux roux tenait un autre homme aux longs cheveux blonds serré dans ses bras. Le corps du blond était sans vie :

\- Il est mort ?! C'est toi qui l'as tué ?!

\- Hé !

\- Taisez-vous... Vous allez réveiller Deidara. Murmura le roux.

* * *

\- ARRÊTEZ ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE DE LUI ?! RENDEZ-LE MOI ! IL EST A MOI ! DEIDARA ! LÂCHEZ-LE !

Des policiers tentaient désespérément de mettre les menottes à l'assassin couvert du sang de sa dernière victime, qui se débattait avec violence. Les médecins légistes, quant à eux, recouvrèrent le corps froid et sanglant afin de l'emmener.

_Je t'aime._

\- DEIDARA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE MORT ! DEI ! AAAAAAAAHHH !

* * *

_FIN DU PROLOGUE _

* * *

_Alors, alors? Je reconnais que c'est très bizarre comme début et plutôt court, désolée._


	2. It's begun

_**Disclaimer : Sasori , Deidara et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. ( boude encore)**_

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 7 semaines maintenant à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**NE ME REGARDE PAS**_

Chapitre 1 : It's begun

* * *

« Le tueur en série qui faisait trembler tout Los Angeles en assassinant de jeunes garçons vient d'être arrêté. »

« Il s'appelle Sasori Akasuna. Âgé de 35 ans, il était instituteur dans un orphelinat. »

_Je t'aime._

Les journalistes :

« Ah ! Le voilà ! »

« Sasori Akasuna, le tueur en série, est escorté au commissariat central de Los Angeles. »

« Ne poussez pas, ne poussez pas ! »

**Chaque jour, tous ces mots vides de sens, ces journaux qui finiront à la poubelle... Ces journalistes, dans leurs costumes, qui ne savent que tenir des propos agressifs...**

« Celui qu'on surnommait Blindman a été arrêté ce jour même. »

« Il est actuellement dans une voiture blindée qui traverse Los Angeles. »

**Dans mon univers tordu... Tu étais... Le seul... Qui soit aussi laid.**

\- Il n'y a aucun doute... C'est bien mon fils.

**Tu étais le seul...**

Les parents de la victime effondrés :

\- Deidara ! AAH... POURQUOI ? COMMENT CELA A-T-IL PU ARRIVER ?!

… **Qui soit aussi beau. Je n'ai jamais pu avouer... La vérité.**

« La dernière victime de Blindman, le tueur en série de jeunes hommes... Se nomme Deidara Iwa. Il n'avait que 17 ans. »

« Comme toutes ses autres victimes, il se livrait à la prostitution. »

**La seule vérité.**

\- ASSASSIN ! MONTRE-TOI !

\- ESPECE DE MONSTRE !

**Pourquoi crient-ils tous comme des fous ?**

Le voisinage :

\- Dire qu'il habitait notre quartier, c'est incroyable.

\- Je le connais. C'était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

**Ah, j'ai compris. Ce déluge de lumière. Le bourdonnement de la foule. Mais oui... J'ai compris. C'est une fête foraine.**

« Approchez, les petits enfants. »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est Carnaval. Oubliez tous vos soucis. »

« Ne pensez qu'à vous amuser. »

_Sasori... Ta vraie maman... Est ici, à la fête foraine. Car tu es sorti de ce chapiteau._

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Sasori... Dépêche-toi ! _

Un jeune prostitué terrifié :

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que...

Puis bâillonné et poignardé.

**Je n'ai pas besoin... De « ça ». Je sais, Maman. Là, tout va bien. C'est une chose inutile et sale. Il est beaucoup plus beau comme ça.**

Il est beaucoup plus beau mort que vivant, telle est la vision de Sasori.

\- Hé, Dei ! Grouille-toi ou Pain va encore te casser la gueule !

Le roux, jusque là absorbé par son « œuvre », remarqua enfin la présence d'un jeune homme androgyne aux longs cheveux blonds.

\- …

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard. Ni même de la curiosité, juste le vide.

Sasori s'enfuit en bousculant celui qui avait crié le nom du blond :

\- WAH ! Ça va pas, non ?! Pauvre taré ! A... AAH ! PAR JASHIN, MAIS C'EST UN CADAVRE ! Encore une victime de ce tueur en série ! C'est horrible ! Regarde, Dei !

Mais celui-ci ne regardait pas. Il était plus occupé à admirer un objet qu'il avait ramassé près du cadavre.

_Blindman. Le tueur en série de jeunes garçons._

* * *

**Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai eu des relations avec six garçons, puis je leur ai bandé les yeux et je les ai tués. Ne me regardez pas. Je suis Blindman, qui sème la terreur sur Los Angeles et dont on parle dans les journaux depuis quelques jours, quelques mois. Au moment où je tue, je ressens une grande chaleur dans la poitrine et j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je suis incapable de refréner ce désir tortueux, cette impulsion malsaine qui me font sentir vivant... Si vivant... Est-ce que je suis devenu fou ?! Ce garçon a vu mon visage. Ne me regarde pas. C'est la fin. La fin. La fin.**

_Ça commence..._

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**_

* * *

_Je sais... C'est zarb', hein ? Le pire, c'est que pour moi, c'est parfaitement clair ! :-P_


	3. Secret side

**_Disclaimer : Sasori , Deidara et les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. ( j'ai l'impression d'être un perroquet à force de répéter)_**

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 6 semaines maintenant à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Cette histoire devrait être postée tous les mercredis._

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**NE ME REGARDE PAS**_

Chapitre 2 : Secret Side

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, monsieur Akasuna ?

\- Quoi ?

Le meurtrier se retourna brusquement. L'avait-**il** déjà dénoncé ?

\- Regardez, Orochimaru a été roué de coups ! J'en ai assez du comportement brutal de Konan. On a du mal à croire que c'est une petite fille !

Sasori soupira de soulagement, il s'agissait de la directrice de l'orphelinat dans lequel il travaillait :

\- … Encore toi, Konan ? A cause de quoi vous êtes-vous disputés, cette fois ?

\- … Orochimaru m'a dit... Que j'étais une « enfant abandonnée » !

Sasori s'accroupit devant le petit garçon et le fixa de son regard froid :

\- … Orochimaru... Tu sais comment les adultes appellent ça ? Un « préjugé ». C'est une maladie qui ronge ce pays depuis bien longtemps. Quand on est épargné par ce mal... On considère ça comme de la chance. Et on se met à mépriser les autres, à cause d'un stupide complexe de supériorité.

\- Arrêtez, dit soudain Konan.

\- Hein ?

\- A VOUS ENTENDRE, ON CROIRAIT QUE J'AI LA POISSE !

La petite fille s'enfuit alors en courant.

\- Konan !

\- Oh. Quelle petite peste ! Alors que vous aviez pris la peine de sermonner Orochimaru...

\- Je crois que j'ai manqué de tact. Alors que moi aussi, j'ai été élevé par des parents adoptifs...

\- Je ne savais pas...

\- Je vivais seul avec ma mère, mais celle-ci est morte alors que j'étais encore jeune, alors on m'a placé dans un orphelinat.

\- Je suis désolée... Je l'ignorais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pour en revenir à Konan, c'est une gentille fille, malgré les apparences. Elle habite non loin de chez moi, elle vient souvent à la maison s'occuper de Wolfy.

\- Wolfy ? C'est votre chien ?

\- Hé hé... Non ! Essayez de deviner ce que c'est.

Tout à sa conversation, Sasori ne vit pas une main tenant un petit collier et fut surpris quand il entendit :

\- Tiens, tu as oublié ça la dernière fois. Tu étais tellement pressé de t'en aller que tu l'as laissé tomber.

\- Qu...

Il se retourna vivement et **le** vit.

* * *

**Le garçon d'hier !**

« Wolfgang A. Sasori ». Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

**Catastrophe ! Je... Je l'avais fait tomber ?!**

\- Tiens, bonjour... Qui êtes-vous ? Vous connaissez Monsieur Akasuna ?

**Non.**

\- Oui...

**Il va tout raconter.**

\- Grand frère Sasori. Tu veux bien qu'on fasse un truc ensemble, ce soir ? Ça fait si longtemps...

**?!**

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un petit frère aussi adorable ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Deidara. Tout le monde m'appelle Dei.

**Il a trouvé l'adresse de l'école d'après mon numéro de téléphone ? Mais pour quelle raison ?**

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'enseignant, d'une démarche sautillante, presque enfantine :

\- Ça me va bien ? Dis-moi, grand frère !

**Il aurait dû l'apporter au commissariat avec son témoignage. Pourquoi... ?**

Le dénommé Deidara glissa alors quelque chose dans la poche du meurtrier.

\- Viens à ce club, ce soir. En attendant, je garderai ton collier autour du cou. Et si tu viens... Je te le rendrai !

* * *

**Qu... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Il devrait savoir... Qui je suis ! Ce garçon a des yeux semblables à deux pierres... J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre !**

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bisous et bonne année à tous et à toutes.**


	4. Menace

**_Disclaimer : Les beaux gosses d'Akatsuki ne sont pas à moi. ( Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de soudoyer Kishimoto-sensei mais ça a pas marché :'( )_**

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 5 semaines à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_NE ME REGARDE PAS_**

Chapitre 3: Menace

* * *

\- Qui t'es, toi ? T'as rien à faire ici. Casse-toi ! Suivant.

Sasori se trouvait à présent devant l'entrée d'un club, mais un homme imposant lui intimait de décamper en vitesse :

\- Attendez ! On m'a dit de venir ici, ce soir...

Il sortit alors une petite carte noire de sa poche :

\- Regardez, on m'a donné ceci. C'est Deidara qui me l'a donnée !

\- Deidara ?! Je vois...

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Sasori entra et d'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la pièce bondée de monde et de bruits. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui barre la route et lui dise abruptement :

\- Hé là, toi tu vas à l'étage supérieur, dans la chambre bleue. Les « toilettes » sont là-haut. Attention à ne pas te faire mordre, finit-il moqueusement.

**Au rez-de-chaussée, c'est une boîte normale.**

Mais à l'étage, c'était une toute autre histoire. Les murs et les tapis étaient décrépis et plusieurs chambres s'étalaient dans les nombreux couloirs. Des bruits, des murmures et des gémissements suggestifs laissaient bien comprendre à quiconque pénétrait ces lieux leur nature exacte. De la fumée douteuse flottait dans l'air, l'alcool empestait à plein nez, et les rares néons qui illuminaient les couloirs agressaient les yeux. C'était un lieu de pure débauche

\- C'est lui le mec que Dei a invité ? Ha ha ha ! Il a l'air complètement paumé.

Autour de lui, des rires, des railleries. Mais Sasori avançait prudemment dans les couloirs, évitant les couples qui n'avaient pas la décence d'entrer dans une chambre pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il contourna aussi les filles en tenue très légère qui tentaient de l'attirer dans leurs filets, et les hommes aussi d'ailleurs. Dans leurs yeux pourtant, il y avait toujours cette lueur moqueuse qui mettait Sasori mal à l'aise. Il arriva finalement devant une chambre dont la porte était de couleur bleue, comme les yeux de Deidara.

**Mais... Ne me dites pas que c'est... Non...**

Il entra dans la dite chambre bleue et resta figé devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. En face, sur un lit était menotté un homme à la peau basané et couverte de cicatrices, les yeux intensément verts, sur lequel le jeune homme blond, à moitié dénudé, était à califourchon. Celui d'en dessous se tortillait, tentant visiblement de trouver une position plus confortable :

\- Hé ! Tu me fais mal, Deidara !

Faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre, Deidara descendit de l'homme attaché et se dirigea vers Sasori, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Bienvenue. Vous êtes en retard, monsieur.

\- …

\- On s'en va, Sasori, dit Deidara en attrapant une chemise dont il se revêtit au passage.

\- Hé ! Attends ! Si tu m'as attaché, c'était pas pour me faire des trucs après ? Déconne pas, Pain va bientôt renter. S'il découvre que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, il va me descendre ! Détache-moi ! DEIDARA !

L'interpellé l'ignora royalement et guida son invité dans une autre pièce où seuls trônaient un fauteuil et un lavabo.

\- On est mieux ici. Le patron est plutôt curieux, il place souvent des micros sous les lits. Et il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un surprenne notre conversation.

\- C'est pas vrai... Alors tu gagnes ta vie en vendant ton corps au plus offrant dans cette maison de passe ?! Et tes études ? Tu es jeune, tu n'as aucune raison de vivre cette vie de dépravé !

\- Hi hi hi... Tu es vraiment fait pour être instit', dis donc... De quel droit me donnes-tu des leçons ? Le jour, tu te caches sous le masque du prof incorruptible... Et la nuit, tu parcours les rues à la recherche de jeunes prostitués à zigouiller, espèce de sale homo détraqué !

\- ASSEZ ! Je sais très bien ce que tu attends de moi ! Tiens !

Il lui lança en pleine figure plusieurs liasses de billets

\- Voilà toute ma fortune ! Ça devrait suffire ! Ça te va ?

Mais le plus jeune resta toujours aussi inactif. Déjà assez peu patient, Sasori commença à perdre patience, il sentit ses mains trembler faiblement.

\- Allez ! Rends-moi ce que tu as autour du cou !

\- …

A ce moment-là, Sasori se rendit compte à quel point le regard du jeune homme était vide, inexpressif. Une jolie poupée mais sans vie, juste le vide.

\- S'il te plaît, rends-le moi ! Vite... VITE !

Mais Deidara ne réagit pas, il se contentait de le regarder de ses yeux irrémédiablement mornes, sans vie. Sasori arracha alors carrément le collier du cou du jeune prostitué qui finit par dire :

\- C'est pas le tien !

\- ET OU AS-TU MIS LE VRAI COLLIER ?!

\- Chez un ami. Je lui ai dit de le donner à la police si jamais je disparaissais ou si j'étais tué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Que je devienne ton esclave ?!

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici. Je veux retrouver ma liberté.

\- Tu veux quitter ton travail ? Tu n'as qu'à t'enfuir.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois... Ils m'ont toujours rattrapé et battu à mort. En plus...

Il écarta les pans de sa chemise, laissant apparaître en haut du torse à gauche un tatouage symbolisant un lézard enchaîné.

\- Voilà la marque qui prouve que j'appartiens à mon patron, Pain. Pain gère toutes les catins du coin, filles comme garçons. Il a aussi la main mise sur le trafic de drogue. Dans ces conditions, personne n'a jamais eu le courage de me tirer de là. Tout le monde préfère sauver sa peau.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, à moi ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type sans le sou, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? C'est du délire !

\- Tu veux absolument... récupérer ton collier ? Alors... Je vais te dire où il est.

Deidara saisit alors doucement les doigts du roux avant de les insérer doucement dans sa bouche.

\- ARRÊTE CA ! C'est répugnant !

Le professeur partit à la hâte, tandis que, dans son dos, le plus jeune retira la plaque de sa bouche. Il resta un moment songeur devant le collier, les yeux un peu tristes.

**Il est dangereux. Ce garçon est un danger pour moi. Je dois m'enfuir.**

Pendant ce temps, Sasori était sorti de la boîte et courait à toute allure, bousculant les gens et les ignorant quand leurs insultes fusaient, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans sa confusion, il trébucha plus d'une fois mais ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant. De sa vitesse dépendait sa vie, son âme.

**M'enfuir le plus loin possible. Avant de me faire capturer par son regard ! **

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, Sasori se laissa glisser sur le sol tandis que son lézard de compagnie, ayant reconnu son maître, s'avançait vers lui :

\- Haa... Haa... Désolé... Je t'avais acheté un nouveau collier avec une plaque au cas où tu te perdrais... Mais je l'ai perdu... Wolfy !

**Les yeux de ce garçon sont aussi inexpressifs que ceux d'un reptile. Ils te regardent froidement comme s'ils savaient tout de toi. Ses yeux... Me font peur.**

Le trentenaire sortit d'une boîte un papillon et le tendit à son animal.

\- C'est l'heure de manger. Tiens.

**Je sais. Plutôt qu'il me menace pour le restant de mes jours... Je vais le tuer.**

« Tu auras un ballon. »

« Come on ! »

**Si je le tue...**

_Tu vas vivre ici, Sasori._

« Regarde, le clown t'appelle. Tu veux un ballon ? »

_Viens._

« Bienvenue, les garçons et les filles. »

… **Mon secret sera intact.**

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

**Les trois premiers chapitres ont été corrigés et améliorés ( normalement - -'). Merci de votre soutien.**


	5. Hazard

_**Disclaimer : Oh, ça va ! Je sais que les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi** !_

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 4 semaines à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_NE ME REGARDE PAS_**

Chapitre 4: Hazard

* * *

\- Pain ! Voilà la photo de la dernière victime du tueur en série ! Regarde. Comme Itachi a disparu, j'ai demandé à l'indic' s'il savait quelque chose ! La police dissimule pas mal d'infos importantes. Hé, Pain ! Tu m'écoutes ? GYAAH ! AAH !

Le chef de l'ombre lui avait lancé une fléchette dans la main qui tenait la photo, elle était maintenant fixée au mur.

\- La ferme, je t'entends très bien. Et je vois très bien aussi...

* * *

\- Espèce de petite voleuse ! Je vais t'emmener à la police, moi !

**Konan ?!**

Le professeur était en train de se promener sans but dans la rue, quand il avait entendu ce cri. Il vit un vieil homme tenir la petite fille par le col de son T-shirt et se dirigea vers la source du conflit.

\- Attendez ! Cette enfant est une de mes élèves !

\- Et alors ? C'est pas mes oignons. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle ait volé dans ma boutique.

\- Je vais vous acheter cette boîte à musique. Je vous paye tout de suite !

En disant cela, il sortit son porte-feuilles mais celui-ci était vide.

**Mince ! J'ai tout laissé à ce garçon, hier soir !**

Comme s'il avait été prévenu par le destin, Deidara arriva entre les deux hommes et se tourna vers le professeur :

\- Tiens. C'est ton argent, Sasori.

Le roux resta là sans réagir, ses yeux révulsés et furieux. Ce qui fit naquire un sourire chez le blond qui se retourna vers le vieil homme pour lui donner l'argent.

* * *

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, Konan ! Si tu leur avais demandé gentiment, tes parents adoptifs te l'auraient achetée.

Mais la petite fille ne l'écoutait pas, elle fixait intensément le blond androgyne :

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- KONAN !

\- Je suis Dei, le petit frère de ton instituteur tête de mule.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

\- Oui, nous avons une grande différence d'âge. Quand on était chez nos parents, j'étais très fier de mon grand frère. Il était toujours gentil avec moi, il m'aidait à faire mes devoirs... Mes parents pensaient qu'il allait devenir champion de football américain. Mais à cause de la pression, il s'est ruiné la santé... A ce moment-là, tout s'est écroulé et il a quitté la maison. Comme mes parents n'en avaient que pour mon frère... Je suis aussi parti de chez moi peu de temps après. Et je l'ai rejoint ici.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il parle de son vrai grand frère ? Et... Le garçon que je veux tuer se tient juste devant moi... Pourquoi je reste là, à écouter son histoire ?**

* * *

\- Bon ! C'est bien là que tu habites, Konan ? Allez, rentre vite, et prends ta boîte avec toi.

\- Je voudrais que vous me la gardiez.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Si je dis que c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a achetée... Ils vont vouloir savoir qui... Et ils me surveilleront à chaque fois que j'irais chez vous nourrir Wolfy !

\- D'accord.

**Même si tes parents adoptifs s'y opposent, tu finiras par m'ouvrir ton cœur... Konan... **

* * *

\- Tu es un bon maître, Sasori. Chaque fois que je passais devant ton école, je remarquais... Que tu avais toujours un sourire pour chacun d'eux, et que tu devais les aimer beaucoup.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la résidence du roux.

**Il me connaissait déjà avant ?!**

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ton visage. Ton sourire semblait fragile et triste. Et je me demandais d'où venait cette souffrance. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de découvrir ton secret.

\- …

\- Je parle trop ? Ce que j'ai raconté tout à l'heure, c'était l'histoire de mon frère. Tu lui ressembles un peu... Il était comme toi, il y a cinq ans...

\- … Et...

**Je ne sais pas...**

\- Tu as pu le revoir ?

… **pourquoi je lui pose des questions sur son histoire...**

\- Non.

… **Alors que je dois le tuer.**

\- Peut-être que je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

**Je dois le tuer...**

\- Au fait, je te le rends. Tu es fauché sans cet argent, non ?

Deidara lança les billets en l'air, dans un geste semblable à celui de Sasori, la veille.

**Je dois le tuer ?**

Deidara fit basculer son aîné sur le lit à proximité.

\- Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi … C'était pour me venger... De ce que tu as fait hier. Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça devait être dur de faire ce métier ? Tu penses que je fais ça pour le plaisir ? On ne se contente pas d'écarter les jambes, comme les filles. On doit mettre de côté toute notre fierté et notre sens moral. Il vaut mieux ne plus avoir de sentiments.

Le blond approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis...

**Ses yeux...**

\- Enfin... Avec les autres, j'ai pu prendre sur moi et tout accepter.

**Ses yeux vont me voler mon âme. Je ne dois pas céder. **

\- Mais toi...

**Il va faire de moi son esclave.**

… Avant de l'enfouir dans son cou.

\- Tu es le seul... A ne pas avoir voulu me traiter comme ça.

\- …

\- Tu as dit que c'était répugnant... Tu as peut-être raison. Mais pourquoi penses-tu que les gens en viennent là pour trouver un peu de plaisir ?

\- …

\- Tout le monde est à la recherche de son âme-sœur, mais quand on ne la trouve pas... Deux personnes se forcent à se lier. On a envie de fondre son cœur en celui de quelqu'un d'autre, même si ça ne dure pas. Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve qui dure une nuit, en échange d'un peu d'argent. C'est assez comique. Mais c'est également triste et contre-nature. L'amour et la haine sont les deux facettes d'une même pièce.

Devant le manque de réaction du plus vieux, Deidara approcha ses lèvres de Sasori mais celui-ci détourna la tête :

\- N... Non... Je vais... Je vais te tuer !

\- Très bien. Tue-moi. Et après, est-ce que tu dévoreras mon cadavre ?

\- …

Deidara posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux :

\- Tu me feras mijoter toute la journée...

Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou :

\- Tu feras de moi un succulent ragoût.

Tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, il embrassa le torse peu à peu dévoilé de l'assassin :

\- Tu rongeras jusqu'au plus petit de mes os.

Il retira ensuite sensuellement son T-shirt :

\- Jusqu'à ce que je fasse entièrement partie de ton corps...

Il se remit à califourchon sur l'autre :

\- Je serai ta chair...

Le fixant de ses yeux désespérément vides, il caressa les cheveux roux :

\- Ton sang...

Il serra la main de Sasori dans la sienne :

\- Je n'appartiendrai qu'à toi...

Ce soir-là, cédant à ce besoin primaire de se lier, Sasori fit l'amour à Deidara.

* * *

_**Si seulement je pouvais me fondre en toi, mon cœur arriverait sans doute à t'atteindre. **_

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine, pfffffiou ! Par contre... Je veux des reviews svp ! :'( ( commence à désespérer )_


	6. Past

**_Disclaimer : Les... Perso... Ne m'app... Ouiiiiiiiin ! :'( ( essaiera les menaces la prochaine fois)_**

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 3 semaines à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_NE ME REGARDE PAS_**

Chapitre 5: Past

* * *

« Tu es né dans une fête foraine »

**Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait souvent ça.**

**Ma mère était une femme instable psychologiquement, elle tenait parfois des propos incohérents. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Ma mère... ramenait toujours des hommes différents à la maison. Je crois qu'elle gagnait de l'argent comme ça. Je détestais ça. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était mal. Je pensais qu'une fois devenu adulte, mon cœur serait sali et que je serais englouti par « ça ». Ma mère ne me battait pas, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à moi. Elle ne me regardait pas quand elle me parlait. Je tentais désespérément d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Elle avait l'air de littéralement nier mon existence.**

**Un jour, pour une fois, ma mère m'emmena dans un parc d'attractions loin de chez nous. **

**Autos-tamponneuses. **

**Carrousels.**

**Grande roue. **

**Tasses tournantes.**

**Maison du fou-rire.**

« Le clown va vous montrer son dernier tour de magie. »

« Le tout dernier. »

Des ballons ! Le clown distribue des ballons. Je vais en chercher un, maman.

**Mais quand je suis arrivé pour prendre un ballon, il n'y en avait plus. **

**Il n'y en avait pas pour moi. Et quand je me suis retourné, ma mère n'était plus là.**

**Maman, il n'y a plus de ballons pour moi. C'est parce que je ne suis pas un enfant voulu ? C'est pour ça ?**

**Je n'avais que dix ans, et je me suis mis à courir n'importe où. En chemin, j'ai échappé aux policiers qui voulaient m'emmener au poste. Je me souvenais quel métro on avait pris, j'ai donc voyagé sans ticket, puis j'ai fait du stop. J'ai passé deux jours, seul dans cette ville où l'insécurité règne, avant d'enfin arriver chez moi.**

**J'avais été guidé comme par miracle. Ma peur de rester tout seul s'était changée en obsession de retrouver le chemin de la maison. **

**Quelque part au fond de mon cœur, j'espérais que... Ma mère serait contente de me voir.**

\- Oui, c'est la vérité. Sasori n'est pas un de mes neveux sans famille. C'est mon fils à qui j'ai donné naissance à seize ans. Oui. Un jour que j'étais à la fête foraine... J'ai été violée par un homme déguisé en clown, derrière le palais du rire. C'est pour ça que... Je l'ai ramené là où il a été conçu !

\- Tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi ! L'homme de tout à l'heure, au téléphone, t'entretient lui aussi, non ?!

\- Tout à fait ! Tu n'es pas le seul homme que je fréquente, imbécile ! Tu n'as même pas de travail convenable.

\- Misaki ! (1) FERME-LA ! SALE PUTE !

Et il la poignarda.

**L'homme s'enfuit en courant. En me voyant arriver, ma mère eut l'air surpris, mais finalement elle m'appela au secours.**

\- Le téléphone... Sasori. Vite... Quand j'irai mieux, je t'emmènerai encore au parc d'attractions. Tu veux bien ?

\- Et... Tu m'abandonneras encore là-bas ?

Et Sasori la poignarda. A mort, cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé de ta vie, et maintenant que tu es morte... C'est trop tard. Arrête de me regarder.**

Et Sasori lui banda les yeux avec du ruban adhésif.

**J'avais les mains couvertes de sang. J'étais faible. J'étais immonde. **

**Maman ne me regarde plus. Ils sont tous aveugles. Si je leur cache les yeux, tout ira bien.**

Et il banda ainsi les yeux de tous les portraits de la maison.

\- Ce petit... a passé cinq heures tout seul devant le cadavre de sa mère. Il a le cœur bien accroché.

\- Chut ! Vous imaginez le choc que ça a dû être pour lui ?

\- Tu as touché le poignard pour essayer de l'enlever, c'est ça ? Tu aurais dû tout de suite appeler la police.

**Personne n'a soupçonné un pauvre petit garçon orphelin.**

-Pourquoi as-tu mis du ruban adhésif sur les yeux de ta maman ?

\- Parce qu'elle me regardait avec un air fâché.

**Au final... Je me suis tourné vers l'enseignement. Sûrement pour éviter que d'autres enfants deviennent comme moi.**

* * *

Sasori est à présent trentenaire et en train de raconter son passé à son amant :

\- Mais alors que pendant la journée, je suis tout à fait normal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de traquer les gens qui vendent leur corps comme le faisait ma mère. Je ne m'en prends qu'aux jeunes garçons ! Et comme je ne peux pas supporter cette ignominie... Je leur plante mon poignard... Encore et encore ! Ce sont des dépravés ! Le monde n'a pas besoin d'eux ! Ils me regardent avec leurs yeux accusateurs. Il faut que je leur bande les yeux... Et pour ça, je dois les tuer ! Sinon, je vais perdre la tête !

**Même si je sors mes griffes pour lutter...**

\- C'est normal qu'ils meurent !

… **Je ne fais que m'embourber.**

\- Ils n'ont plus ni fierté, ni morale et ils pensent avoir tout compris de la vie...

**Je patauge dans une substance vaseuse et tiédasse.**

\- Tous les soirs, ils couchent pour de l'argent, uniquement pour de l'argent ! Comme des tas de vers grouillants !

**Je sens encore... l'odeur douceâtre du sang.**

**J'ai l'impression d'être dans un utérus. Je veux rester à l'état fœtal..**

\- ILS MERITENT LA MORT !

**Autour de moi, tout n'est que moisissure.**

**Pourriture.**

\- Qui crois-tu tuer ?

\- …

\- Ta mère ? Les garçons qui se prostituent ?

\- …

\- Ou bien... Toi-même ?

\- …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Tu n'as plus besoin de tuer. Pardonne...

\- …

\- A toi-même, Sasori.

\- … Tu n'as... pas peur de moi ? Tu ne me regardes pas comme les autres ? Tu es... bizarre... Tu n'es pas normal !

**Je n'ai plus besoin...**

\- Oui... Je suis fou, tout comme toi.

… **De me tuer...**

\- Mon psychopathe...

**Comme un bébé qui vient de naître, j'ai sangloté dans les bras de ce garçon. Puis, nous nous sommes endormis, enlacés, jusqu'au matin.**

* * *

Le matin, Deidara se réveilla le premier et avisa le lézard qui les observait :

\- Oh. C'est toi, Wolfy ? Désolé. C'est moi qui ai ta chaîne. Je voudrai enchaîner Sasori comme il l'a fait avec toi. Alors, je ne vais pas te la rendre tout de suite...

**Dans mon univers tordu... Deidara... Tu étais le seul... Qui soit aussi beau.**

**Ces derniers temps, Deidara me sourit de plus en plus souvent. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un visage aussi innocent. Sans doute qu'avant, il devait toujours avoir le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Deidara... Lorsque tu souris... Je suis ébloui par cette image rémanente qui brûle ma rétine.**

**Je ne te laisserai pas partir... **

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**_

* * *

_(1) Ignorant le vrai nom de la mère de Sasori, j'ai pris la liberté d'en inventer un._


	7. Poison

_**Disclaimer : Bon, ma menace de suicide n'a pas marché ! Les perso de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Mais pas touche quand même !**_

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui fait 2 semaines à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**NE ME REGARDE PAS**_

Chapitre 6: Poison

* * *

\- Deidara sèche le boulot et fréquente un mec derrière mon dos ? Qui c'est, cette fois ?

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Pain... J'ai vu Dei, en ville, avec un homme... Et il ressemblait... A l'homme qui m'avait bousculé en s'enfuyant, le soir où Itachi s'est fait assassiner...

* * *

\- En fait, mon instituteur et toi, vous êtes amoureux, c'est ça ?

Deidara, assis sur les marches de l'escalier situé devant la maison de la petite fille, ne fut pas surpris par sa question :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça... Konan ?

\- L'instinct féminin.

\- Ben voyons.

Soudain, Deidara avisa dans le coin de la rue une voiture qu'il lui était familière.

\- Konan. Je ne vais sûrement pas rentrer ce soir... Alors, c'est toi qui donneras à manger à Wolfy. Et puis... Prends ça !

Il s'agissait du collier de Wolfy.

\- Dei ?

\- Merci. Allez, file.

\- …

Mais alors que la petite s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle :

\- Hé, Konan. Si l'instit' et moi, on était amoureux... Tu l'aimerais quand même ?

\- Idiot. C'est ce qu'on appelle un « préjugé ». Dei, le maître, Wolfy... Je vous aime tous, tu devrais le savoir !

* * *

Deux hommes vêtus de noir descendirent de la voiture :

\- Dei... Monte.

Le blond les suivit sans résistance.

* * *

« On est mieux ici. Le patron est plutôt curieux, il place souvent des micros sous les lits. Et il ne faudrait pas... »

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici. Je veux retrouver ma liberté. »

Fin de l'enregistrement.

\- Tu veux m'échapper et retrouver ta liberté, Dei ? Cette fois, j'avais placé des micros derrière les lavabos. Tu aurais dû vérifier avant. C'est pas la première fois que tu essayes de t'enfuir, et je t'ai ramené à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas assez de courage pour réellement m'échapper. Tu veux rester dans le creux de ma main.

\- C'était peut-être vrai pour les autres fois, mais là, c'est différent. Grand frère. Celui que tu étais avant est mort. Sasori m'a libéré du fantôme de mon passé !

\- Donne-moi... ce que tu détiens sur lui. Tu pensais que vous alliez vous en sortir, tous les deux ? Je suis au courant, tu sais. Ce mec, c'est le tueur d'homo... Celui qu'on appelle Blindman. Tu as ramassé le collier que tu portes autour du cou, c'est ça ? Donne-le-moi.

\- …

Deidara retira la plaque de la chaîne qu'il portait au cou avant de... l'avaler.

\- E... ESPECE DE...

\- Faites-le vomir, ordonna froidement Pain.

* * *

\- Ça marche pas. On lui a fait boire des litres d'eau, au point de le tuer, mais rien ne ressort... Même à coups de poing.

Pain fit un signe à l'un de ses compères, qui suivit l'ordre silencieux, tandis que Deidara était retenu par deux complices.

\- Tu tiens tellement à le protéger ? Tu crois vraiment... qu'en m'échappant, tu pourras mener une vie normale ? Même si tu arrives à ramper hors du caniveau, tu ne pourras pas survivre ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Tu n'es bon à rien d'autre.

L'homme à qui il avait donné son ordre une minute plus tôt lui tendit une boîte en bois. Pain l'ouvrit et en sortit une seringue. De la drogue...

\- Apparemment, son tatouage ne lui a pas suffi à comprendre. Tu as toujours été stupide. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu étais devenu comme nos parents, tu ne vis que par moi. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper.

Le blond sentit l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau.

\- Je vais te le faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère appuyer son pouce contre le bout de la seringue et il sentit maintenant le liquide s'incruster dans ses veines.

_La mélodie d'une boîte à musique désaccordée résonne dans un coin de mon cerveau. C'est... La valse d'une fête foraine démente._

* * *

**_FIN DU CHAPITRE 6_**


	8. Fail

**_Disclaimer : Les. Perso. De. Naruto. Ne. M'appartiennent. Pas. Pigé ?! ( Commencez pas à m'énerver!)_**

* * *

_Cette fiction sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine ( sauf en cas de panne d'ordi ou de vacances sans Wifi) Selon les prévisions que j'ai faites, il y aura au total 9 chapitres ( ce qui ne fait plus qu'1 semaine à supporter mes délires macabres, pour les endurant(e)s)_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard occasionné par cette fichue batterie en panne ! Pour la peine, voici 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un ! ^^_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_NE ME REGARDE PAS_**

Chapitre 7: Fail

* * *

**Ça faisait deux semaines... que Deidara avait disparu de ma vie...**

Cependant, lorsque Sasori rentra chez lui, il vit son amant appuyé contre une commode. Il lui apparut alors qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux cachaient les yeux que Sasori aimaient tant.

\- Deidara ?!

\- …

Le roux se précipita sur l'autre et lui attrapa les épaules :

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ces deux dernières semaines ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, comme toujours ! Je suis allé au club, mais ils m'ont dit que tu avais démissionné ! Deidara !

\- …

Sasori l'enlaça.

\- Peu importe... Du moment que tu es revenu... Deidara !

Et Deidara lui rendit son étreinte.

\- … Je pense la même chose, Sasori. Je t'aime encore plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Lorsque le roux se détacha du blond, il remarqua l'œil au beurre noir qu'arborait celui-ci :

\- Deidara ? Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? Tu as été battu ?

\- Tu n'as pas... à le savoir. Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit l'androgyne en le repoussant et en sortant un pistolet de son pantalon.

\- …

\- Adieu, Sasori. C'était pourtant bien... de jouer aux amoureux. Je vais quitter L.A. Et rejoindre mon frère, ajouta-t-il en agitant des lettres sous le nez de l'assassin.

* * *

\- …

\- Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. J'ai reçu une lettre où il me demande d'habiter avec lui. Il est à New-York, où il a réussi sa vie. Il m'a cherché pendant tout ce temps. Alors, je vais y aller. Car tu n'as pas réussi à me reprendre à Pain.

\- …

\- Avant toi, j'avais tenté le coup avec plusieurs autres types, qui se sont tous fait descendre. Mais toi, je préfère te tuer de mes mains.

**Autos-tamponneuses.**

**Carrousels.**

\- CAR JE N'AI PLUS BESOIN DE TOI !

**Grande roue.**

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Sasori. »

« Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! »

« Il n'y a pas de ballon pour toi. »

**Il a les mêmes yeux inexpressifs que lors de notre première rencontre...**

\- Non...

**Son regard...**

\- Arrête !

Sasori avisa le poignard qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de lui.

… **fait ressortir toute ma faiblesse.**

\- ARRÊTE !

Sasori se saisit de l'objet dangereux.

**Toute ma laideur.**

\- NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA !

Sasori poignarda Deidara, qui était en larmes.

_Tu sais, Sasori... Je veux t'appartenir à toi, et à toi seul._

Deidara, un filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche, embrassa tendrement, une dernière fois, son dangereux amant.

\- Tu as tenu... ta promesse...

Le sang du blond coulait aussi désormais de la bouche de Sasori. Le blond souriait faiblement.

_Ma chair, mon sang..._

\- Tu m'as enfin... sauvé.

_Mon cœur._

\- Tu m'as rendu ma liberté.

Deidara s'effondra sur le sol, sa main agrippant toujours la manche du roux...

_Regarde, je suis entièrement..._

\- Sas...or...i...

Avant de retomber.

… _à toi. Entièrement à toi._

**La lettre de son frère ? Ce ne sont que des feuilles blanches...**

**Le pistolet... de Dei... Le chargeur... Est vide ?**

**Tout devient... blanc...**

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 7**_

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! OU SONT MES REVIEWS ?! ( Oui, je réclame !)_

_Sinon, je vais pleurer... :'( C'est l'avant-dernier, déjà..._


	9. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer : Les perso de Naruto sont à moi ! :-) …. Nooooon, pas déjà le matin ! :'(**_

* * *

_C'est le dernier chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ( si ils vous ont plu - -')_

_Attention ! Personnages à la personnalité très tordue. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, je ne veux pas de procès._

_Attention ! Histoire complexe ! ( enfin, je pense..)_

_Dernière précision :_

_* En italique : Pensées de Deidara_

_* En gras : Pensées de Sasori_

_* Entre guillemets : Paroles venant du passé, ou provenant d'un délire psychotique_

_Voili Voilou ! Sur ce, je pense vous avoir tout dit ( si jamais problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**NE ME REGARDE PAS**_

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

\- Deidara. Ça y est, tu l'as eu ?

\- Non seulement il l'a drogué pour qu'il ne le trahisse plus... Mais en plus, il l'a envoyé tuer son mec... Pain est vraiment impitoyable.

\- Dire que c'est son frère...

\- Hé, Dei ! Dépêche-toi, faut qu'on se tire.

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. En tout, cinq coups ont été donnés à la porte. Sasori serrait avec force le corps frêle de son amant contre lui.

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Taisez-vous...**

**Ils vont finir par réveiller Deidara.**

_Dis, Sasori... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

**Je t'...**

* * *

\- Je n'ai plus de questions.

\- Voilà toute la vérité sur cette horrible affaire. L'accusé, Sasori Akasuna, a assassiné sept jeunes garçons, ce qui est un acte impardonnable. Étrangement, sa dernière victime, Deidara Iwa... était son plus grand amour. Je compte sur votre indulgence dans votre jugement...

\- Faites se lever l'accusé. Messieurs les jurés, avez-vous fini de délibérer ?

\- Oui. A la question : L'accusé, Sasori Akasuna, est-il coupable ou non coupable... Le verdict est : Coupable. Mais au vu de l'enfance traumatisante et de l'environnement parental instable de l'accusé, nous pouvons déduire que ses pulsions meurtrières étaient dues à un dérèglement psychologique. Nous n'allons donc pas le condamner à la peine capitale, mais à 140 ans de prison ferme.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?

\- AKASUNA !

\- ASSASSIN !

\- RENDS-MOI MON FILS !

\- Pourquoi... ne m'envoyez-vous pas rejoindre Deidara ?! DEIDARA !

* * *

\- Sasori a meilleure mine, aujourd'hui. Ça lui fait du bien de voir la lumière du jour, de temps en temps.

\- Ça alors... On ne croirait pas, en le voyant, que c'est un tueur en série qui a semé la panique sur la ville, il y a cinq ans.

\- Quand ils l'ont transféré de la prison à l'hôpital, son cas semblait désespéré. Mais actuellement, il est aimable avec les infirmières. Il arrive parfois qu'il nous adresse un sourire. Même s'il ne prononce toujours pas le moindre mot.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour lui...

Sasori contemplait le ciel. Aussi bleu que les yeux de son défunt amant...

**Deidara... Lorsque tu souris... Je suis ébloui par cette image rémanente qui brûle ma rétine.**

**Je ne te laisserai pas partir...**

_Sasori, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

**Oui, je t'aime.**

_Si tu pouvais me tuer pour m'aimer à tout jamais..._

* * *

\- Il s'est jeté du toit... Il est mort sur le coup. Mais... La direction de l'hôpital affirme que leur dispositif pour empêcher les patients de se suicider n'est pas à remettre en cause. La terrasse est protégée par de hautes balustrades en fer. Et la serrure qui permet de les ouvrir a été inspectée et correctement fermée avant l'accident... Bref, c'est une histoire très étrange.

Konan écoutait attentivement sa mère adoptive dont l'amie travaillait dans l'hôpital en question quand elle aperçut un ballon dans le ciel.

\- Ah ! Regarde, ils sont là-haut tous les deux, Wolfy, dit-elle en serrant contre elle le lézard au collier.

* * *

_**FIN DE L'HISTOIRE**_

* * *

_L'auteure : Et voilà, c'est fini... Je suis hyper fière de moi, j'ai fini ma fanfic !_

_Deidara : C'est la modestie qui l'étouffe, celle-là..._

_Sasori : ..._

* * *

**_Grand clin d'œil à une auteure que j'adore et félicitations aux gens qui ont deviné d'où vient cette superbe histoire ( que j'espère avoir bien retranscrite ) ! ^^_**


End file.
